Golay (complementary) sequences are starting to play an important role in wireless communications. These sequences have the property that if Ga(n) and Gb(n) are a complementary pair, the sum of correlation of Ga with itself and Gb with itself is equal to the delta function. This property makes these sequences very useful for channel estimation. Some of these sequences also have the property that there is a large zero auto correlation zone around the peak of the correlation when correlating the sequence Ga with itself (or Gb with itself). However, improvements to the implementation of complementary sequences are needed to further improve wireless communications.
Thus, a strong need exists for improved apparatus and methods which may provide for significant improvements in the implementation of Golay sequences in wireless communication systems.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.